How are you alive?
by NCISLeaBea92
Summary: A different version of events take place after Bella jumps off the cliff...not that different, but edward doesn't go to the Volturi, and you have everyone's POV! Kinda fluffy-ish.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is the REAL first chapter…it's told from Alice, Edward, Bella, and Jacob's POV's, it may be a little confusing, but I'll try my best

**Okay, this is the REAL first chapter…it's told from Alice, Edward, and Bella's POV's, it may be a little confusing, but I'll try my best! Everything that happened with Jacob saving her did, this is just a different version of what happened **_**after**_**…yeah. R&R THIS chapter, please!!!**

**Alice POV:**

No! Please tell me she didn't. I just had a vision of Bella throwing herself off a cliff. No, no, no, no, please no. How could she do this? Edward. If he hadn't left her, she wouldn't have. None of this would have happened. I kept watching, waiting for her to come back up, but she never did. 'I have to go to Denali.' I thought. I had to tell everyone else. But how? They all loved Bella as much as Edward and I did, even Rosalie. I sped toward Denali, trying to figure out what to tell them.

I pulled in the driveway, and saw Jasper standing in the middle of it, looking extremely worried. I looked in the mirror; my expression looked like I saw someone die. Well, I did. As I thought that, the reality set in. Bella was gone. We would never see her again. I started shaking, and Jasper had me out of the car and in his arms, rocking me back and forth, trying to comfort me. "What happened?" he asked.

I looked up at him, and started sobbing. He ran me inside and set me on the couch. Everyone crowed around me, wondering what happened. "What happened?" Jasper asked again.

"Bella, she…she…she jumped off a cliff and killed herself." I said. I saw Esme's expression turn tortured; that was the same way she tried to die. Rosalie looked a little confused, and asked, "Why?'

I just lost it. "Why?" I screeched. "WHY? Maybe because we left her alone, with no goodbyes, no anything! WHY did we do that?! Maybe because we were family to her and we abandoned her!" I collapsed into Jasper, sobbing again. "We have to go to the funeral," Carlisle stated quietly. Everyone looked at him. "Alice is right. We were her family, we need to be there." I couldn't take anymore of this. I ran out to my car and drove away as fast as I could, not paying attention to where I was going.

After about half an hour of driving, I realized where I was going. Back to Forks. I had to do what I could for Charlie. I pulled up to the familiar house, and parked where Bella's truck would have been. I sighed, and walked inside. The sight of the people there was enough to kill me, if I weren't already dead…

**Edward's POV:**

I was on my way to Denali to check in with my family, like I did every couple of months. I saw Alice in the driveway with Jasper, sobbing into him. What happened? I drove by and parked a few miles away from the house, then ran back to listen to what happened.

Alice was trying to tell everybody something. "Bella, she…" What? This was about Bella? I listened closer, at the same time, trying to find a recent vision in her head. "She..she jumped off a cliff and killed herself." I found the vision at the same time as I heard her say those words. No. No, she wouldn't have done that. I ran back to my car, speeding as fast as I could for Forks. There had to be a mistake. There was no way my Bella was dead.

When I got to her house, again, I parked a few miles away and ran back. I walked up the steps and opened the door. Bella was standing there, dripping wet, but very much alive. She reeked of werewolf…that would explain why Alice thought she died! She couldn't see them!!! Bella was trembling, and was trying to say something. Then, she fainted. I laughed, and picked her up. I brought her over to the couch and set her down. I idly wondered when she would come to. I didn't have a long wait. Her eyes fluttered open, and she rasped, "Edward?" I nodded, smiling. That made her heart beat too fast, so I toned it down a bit. She threw her arms around me and said, "I love you." I had gone too long with out hearing those words. "I love you too, Bella, forever and always." I heard someone come in the door. 'Crap' I thought. It had to be Charlie. "Wait a minute' I told myself, 'Those footsteps are too light to be Charlie…' Both Bella and I were staring toward the door, and Bella fainted again when she saw who it was. Why was she here?

**Bella's POV:**

Jacob dropped me off at my house when he thought I was okay, and I walked inside. I was still running on an adrenaline high, and I was restless. I went upstairs to take a shower, and stayed in it for a long time. The warm water felt so good after the icy lake. I finished, got dressed, and went downstairs to start Charlie's dinner. I hoped he didn't know what happened.

I got to the bottom of the stairs and froze. This wasn't possible. Was I really dead? I had to be, otherwise Edward wouldn't be sitting in my living room. I tried to speak, but the shock overtook me, and I fainted.

I don't know how much time had gone by since I passed out, but I guessed it wasn't long, because Charlie wasn't there yet. I opened my eyes, and saw Edward staring down at me, anxious for me to wake up. "Edward?" I said. My voice was all raspy from my near-drowning. He smiled, and nodded. I could feel my heartbeat pick up, and he abruptly stopped smiling. I laughed internally; it was like nothing had changed. He was still overprotective of me. I threw my arms around him and whispered, "I love you." I hadn't said that in too long. "I love you too, Bella, forever and always." Then, I heard someone come in the door. Was Charlie home? That wouldn't be good. Were the rest of the Cullens coming here? That would be great. The person rounded the corner, and froze. I looked at her for barely a second before I passed out again. Seeing both of them again was too much too handle….

**Okay, sorry about the cliffhangers, but I had to. And, besides, you already know who it is. But, how else would I get you to want more? I need at least 5 (new) reviews to this chapter, not the old one, before I continue. Tell me what you think!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm starting over, from the POV's of everyone back at the house: Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. Then, I just realized that I started this chapter to dovetail with the old Chapter 1, so I'll have to do a flashback with Bella and Alice, I think. IDK, I have to go back and re-read Chapter 1. BTW, this story is going to be really short, like…3-4 scenes, just from everyone's POV. I have a preoccupation with doing stories from everyone's POV's, sorry!**

**Jasper POV:**

I can't believe I did this. Bella was in pieces, and who knows what's going on with Edward. He checks in every few months, for a couple hours at the most. I heard Alice's car approaching, so I got up to meet her in the driveway, and to clear my head.

When she pulled in the driveway, I could feel the devastation coming off her; stronger than any emotion I've ever felt, minus the family's sense of loss when we left Bella. Her expression was so distraught; she looked like she would fall apart any second. What happened? I went over, pulled her door open, and had her in my arms, trying to comfort her.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She looked up at me, and tried to speak. "Bella-," she said hoarsely, her voice breaking. She fell against me, sobbing. 'Oh no," I thought. Anything that happened to Bella would be my fault. Why did I have to be so weak?!

I brought Alice inside, and put her on a couch. I heard everyone come in behind me; the mix of emotions was almost intolerable. I was still trying to soothe Alice, and finally she stopped sobbing long enough to choke out an explanation.

"Bella…she…she…she jumped off a cliff." Esme's reaction was the strongest; it was personal for her, that was how she tried to die. I felt an odd emotion from Rosalie; she thought Bella was being ridiculous. I couldn't tell if she figured out yet that Bella was dead because of me. "Why?" she asked, with a slight taunting edge to her voice. Alice came alive then; she was furious. She spun out of my arms and started screaming. "Why? WHY? We left her, no goodbyes, no anything. Why did we do that?! We were her family, and we abandoned her!" The remorse in the room was crushing. After her little speech, Alice collapsed back into me, sobbing harder than before.

Suddenly, she jumped up and flew out the door, into her car. She sped out of the driveway, heading south. She was probably going to Forks; she was close to Charlie as well. The rest of us sat in silence for a few moments, until Carlisle spoke. "Jasper, do you have any idea where she's going?" I looked up and simply said, "Forks." He nodded, and said, "We should go too. To the…funeral." His voice caught at the end. We all loved Bella, she was Carlisle and Esme's daughter; she was a sister to the rest of us. She was the love of Edward's life. Who was going to tell Edward? I put my head in my hands, and felt my shoulders start to shake. I had destroyed a vital piece of this family. Emmett came over and said, "Hey, man, it's not your fault. It could have happened to any of us. No one could have prevented this." I looked up at him and said, "You said it could happen to anyone. Could. But it usually happens to me." Carlisle got a weird look on his face and said, "That's exactly what Bella said when I was fixing her arm." We all sat in silence for a little while longer. Bella was dead, and I was certain when Edward found out, he would be soon to follow. We would lose two of us for eternity. Carlisle started speaking again.

"Do any of you want to go?" he asked softly. Emmett's head snapped up, and he growled, "What kind of question is that? What do you think? She was our SISTER! She was your DAUGHTER! It would be so far beyond disrespectful not to say goodbye to her that I can't begin to understand why you would even consider asking that! How can you honestly sit there and think any of us we be that…that…" he was beyond words. I never knew he was capable of showing that level of emotion for someone other than Rosalie. Carlisle was shocked, but quickly regained his composure. "Jasper?" I nodded. I didn't trust myself to say anything. I could feel Emmett's anger mounting steadily as he asked Rosalie. I felt massive amounts of remorse coming from her as she looked up and quietly said, "Yes," when he asked. Carlisle sighed, and got up to get ready. Esme followed him upstairs. The grief on her face was unbearable. Everyone else got up, and we all went to pack. I assumed we would leave as soon as possible, to join Alice. Just then, while I was thinking of her, I heard a familiar car pull in the driveway. Alice's car. Why was she back? Then, I heard something I hadn't heard in 7 months. An all-too-familiar heartbeat. Bella's heartbeat. Was this some kind of sick joke? I heard the front door open, and I ran as fast as I could to see if my ears were deceiving me. When I saw her, my face slid into the same expression of disbelief that everyone else wore. I had to grip the table for support; otherwise I was going to be on the floor from shock. Then, I saw Alice come in behind her, with…Edward. Both of them were here? But, how?

**Okay, please R&R, I don't know if I like this chapter or not. Up next is…IDK who I want to write next, leave a suggestion in a review, and I'll do the one who's most requested next!**


End file.
